


The Chase

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chasing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Just something cute I felt like writing! Yay for fluff!





	The Chase

“All I'm saying is we should really stop making runs. We have everything we need. There's no reason to leave the walls other than to go to the Hilltop, the Kingdom, or Oceania.” Carl's hands were gesturing quite grandly, as if trying to get his father to understand what he was saying. “Everywhere we've gone is already picked over. If we keep trying to go further and further out, we're going to eventually run into more dangerous people and whoever we sent out on the run isn't going to come back.”

Rick nodded, arms crossed, one hand rubbing against his growing beard. He understood what Carl was saying and he understood Carl's fear. “I get what you're sayin, Carl.” He murmured. 

Carl stared up at his father. Behind him, Michonne sat on the couch, playing with little Judy and occasionally glancing over at them, making sure they weren't going to start fighting. She prayed Rick was actually taking what Carl said into consideration, because Carl did have a point. There wasn't any true need to go out on runs anymore, not unless they wanted to send people out for months at a time. Yes... clothes, batteries and gas were all still precious commodities; but, everything else they were growing and raising on their own. Food and animals were kept at the Kingdom and at Hilltop. Alexandria had even started their own gardens. 

“Alright, Carl... I'll give it some thought. We'll hold off on runs for the time being, and instead focus on-”

The front door slammed open and Paul ran in, hair up in a messy bun, flushed and sweaty, wearing only one of Daryl's shirts, jeans and a pair of boots. He was panting, obviously having been running for a while. Carl and Rick both turned, eyes immediately searching out danger. Michonne stood up, cradling Judy to her chest protectively. 

Paul took a few deep breaths and craned his neck left and right, looking around for something. “Have you seen Daryl?”

Rick furrowed his brows. “No... why? Has something happened?”

Paul smirked. “Good!” He spotted an open window at the other side of the living room. “Don't tell him you saw me!” He ran to the window, nearly diving out of it. His head popped up and he looked around, grinning playfully. “I wasn't here.” He whispered and took off. 

Rick, Carl and Michonne all stared at the window in confusion. Judy babbled and squealed at nothing, squirming around in Michonne's arms. Footsteps pounded on the porch and they turned to the door as Daryl ran in. He was flushed and panting as well, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He stood in the hall, looking quite... relaxed... and content... despite seeming to have been running around for the better half of an hour. 

“Ya'll see Paul?” 

The three looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation. Rick shook his head. “Nah. He hasn't been here.”

“Shit, fucker really gave me the slip this time.” Daryl's lips twitched up into a smirk. He spotted the window in the living room and glared at them. “Liars...” He turned and ran back out of the house and down the street. 

Rick shook his head. “How long have those two been together?”

Michonne smiled. “Almost a month now, I think.” She left the room, heading upstairs to put Judy down for her nap.

 

Paul peeked around from the corner of a house. He saw Daryl down the street, arms crossed, eyes keeping a look out for the renegade scout. He grinned and gave a soft chuckle. Time to get the chase on again. He stepped out, pretending not to notice the hunter. He put his hands behind his back and walked out to the street. Daryl turned and spotted him. 

“Paul!” 

The scout pretended to be startled and turned to the hunter. “Shit!” He took off in the other direction, headed right for Eric and Aaron's house. The front door was open, so he ran in. He darted across the dining room and into the kitchen were Aaron and Eric were making out against the island. “Don't mind me!” He yelled, passing the two lovers and running to the back door. He opened it, but didn't pass through. Instead, he turned and hid in the pantry. 

Eric stared in shock at the pantry door. What the hell? Aaron barely even noticed, nuzzling into Eric's neck. “Aaron-”

Daryl ran in next and stopped in the doorway, panting. “Hey...”

Aaron lifted his head and smiled. “Hey, Daryl! What's goin on?”

“Lookin fer Paul... he come through here?” They better not lie to him! He knows Paul ran into their house. 

“Yeah, he just-” 

Eric nudged Aaron. “He... he ran through the back door.” Daryl squinted at them and stared at the back door. He glanced around the kitchen, ears listening for Paul. 

Paul held his breath, peeking out at the handsome hunter from the crack in the pantry door. His heart raced, his pants were a bit tight. They'd been chasing each other for almost an hour now. It had started in the basement of Daryl's house where they'd been sparring. They'd both gotten a bit aroused when Daryl had pinned Paul to the mat. Paul had bet that Daryl wouldn't be able to do it again. His lover had gotten rather offended and started goading that he could hunt Paul down like a wild animal if he wanted. So... Paul had rolled them over and promptly took off up the stairs and out of the house. It hadn't taken long for Daryl to chase him. 

Daryl growled. He could feel Paul was in the room. Paul had a certain presence about him, a presence Daryl had come to know as love and safety. He would never mistake Paul's presence. Aaron and Eric stared at the hunter nervously while he practically burned holes in their kitchen walls with his eyes. 

Paul bit his bottom lip. Daryl was so smart, smarter than he gives himself credit. He knows Paul well. It made the scout happy to know Daryl would recognize one of his tricks when he sees one. When Daryl turned his back to peek into the living room, Paul carefully stepped out of the pantry, but the door squeaked and Daryl whirled around. 

“Got ya!”

Paul squealed with glee and thrill when Daryl lunged around the island toward him. He dodged the hunter's arms and sprinted out of the house through the back door. Daryl was close behind, chuckling when Paul jumped off the side of the house and over the fence into the yard of the house next door. 

“Hey! That's cheatin!”

“What's the matter, Daryl? Never jumped a fence before?” Paul laughed through the wooden fence. 

Daryl scoffed. He ran to the tree close to the fence, climbing it with ease. He jumped down into the yard, landing on his hands and feet. Paul stared at him in shock. Daryl smirked. “I may not jump off houses, but I can jump off a tree.”

“Shit!” The scout turned, running past the house and back out into the street. He heard Daryl's laughter and couldn't help grinning himself. He loved it when the hunter laughed. 

He decided to go ahead and end this chase. He was ready to be caught. He would never tell Daryl that he could hide really well if he wanted and the hunter would never find him. He stopped in front of Daryl's house and turned, blinking when he couldn't see the hunter behind him. Where'd he go? His eyes searched the street, flicking from tree to tree and at houses to see if the hunter was hiding somewhere. Daryl was no where to be seen. He huffed and turned up the sidewalk. He opened the door and stepped inside. Perhaps Daryl had gotten bored. 

He walked up the stairs and into the hunter's bedroom. He'll wait here for the man. He reached to unbutton the flannel shirt, but tensed when he felt eyes on him. The bedroom door slowly shut, a lock clicking. He turned slowly. Daryl smirked at him, leaning against the dresser by the door. Paul's eyes widened. How had Daryl beaten him into the house? He backed away toward the bed as Daryl stalked toward him. He had nowhere to run now. He could go out the windows, but Daryl probably knew that and had locked them. Unlocking them would take too long. He could run into the bathroom, but he couldn't hide there forever. Daryl was a hunter. Patience was his middle name. Holy shit.... Daryl had bested him.

“I got ya, Paul...”

Paul chuckled and smiled, looking up into Daryl's eyes. “Yes... you did.” He held out his hands. “I'm all yours, oh mighty hunter. Do what you will with-”

Daryl growled and surged forward. He pinned Paul down on the bed, hands on Paul's wrists, straddling the scout's waist. Paul bit back a moan, biting his lower lip. He stared up at Daryl, a smile slowly breaking out on his lips. Daryl grunted at him. “What're ya smilin 'bout..? Ya lost.”

“Oh, I wouldn't say I lost.” Paul chuckled. “I got exactly what I wanted.”

“But... I caught ya...” Daryl squinted, eyes drawn together in confusion. 

“Yes, you caught me.” The scout squirmed his wrists out from Daryl's hold and the hunter let him go. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Daryl's neck and pulling him down into a light kiss. “I admit, I was surprised when I saw you had beat me into the house... and quite aroused. It's not very often someone bests me in a chase.” And this would be the second time Daryl had captured him, even if the hunter had help from a truck door the last time. “There's something that you'll never be able to beat me in, however.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “What's that?”

“Loving you.” Paul smiled, petting his fingers through the hunter's hair. “No one will ever beat me when it comes to loving you.”

The hunter stared down at the scout, a blush slowly pinking his cheeks. He grinned shyly and chuckled softly. “Fuckin sap...” He murmured and leaned down, kissing the scout warmly. His hand caressed Paul's cheek as he licked into the scout's mouth. Paul moaned softly, nipping at Daryl's tongue playfully. Daryl grunted and leaned back. He rested his forehead against Paul's. “I love you...”

Paul smiled. It was the first time Daryl had ever said it back and it made the scout's heart skip a beat. “Daryl...” He rubbed their noses together, grinning so happily. “I love you, too.” Daryl's bright smile warmed his soul and he vowed to always make the hunter smile like that.


End file.
